Talk:Egypt RP/RP Page/@comment-5260304-20121031005745
MY TURN! >:D Amber: "Take 'em down to the interrogation, then..." Red directed at me. Probably cause of that girl, er...whazzername. "Fine." I sighed, grabbing the guy's arms. The other girl didn't make to move. "Well come on! Move!" I dragged him down to interrogation room 1, and made sure that girl put the OTHER girl in interrogation room 2. But I made her leave after that. She annoyed me with her stupid regulations and everything. Freakin Lucians hadn't changed much since I had left... I was sitting in front of the guy, John, I think. He looked awful, but I'd seen worse. Really, I wanted to be done with this whole thing. There was musing about things like "why I wasn't dead with friends like Joe" to be done. "Apparently you're going to tell me everything." I clasped my hands together and rested my chin on them. I heard a knock at the door and caught a glimpse of a very angry Sapphire tackling an equally angry Lucian leader....okay then... I turned back to John, who was staring out at the unfolding scene. "Ahem, ignore them." I frowned. He turned back to me slowly. Blankly, almost. "What?" "Who are you?" "Our father is a rich man." His demeanor changed dramatically. "You won't get away with keeping us here against our will." I raised an eyebrow. "Lovely. So who are you?" "What does it matter? We'll be gone and you dead before long." "Of course we will. Now who are you?" He spat. Wrinkling my nose, I wiped it off my face. "Thank you so much. Now answer my question; who are you? Go ahead, talk." I leaned back, crossing my arms and legs. He didn't say anything. Maybe a threat..? I hated resorting to torture... "What if I talked to your sister instead?" I suggested, examining my fingernails. From the top of my eye, I caught his reaction. There we go.. "I'm sure she'll be more than helpful...with the right incentive..." I looked back up at him. "No! She has nothing to do with this!" "Then why are you here?!" I stood up, slamming my fist on the table. "We...I was sent to retrieve Joe and Viper. She doesn't know, I swear!" I wasn't ready to give up yet. "Who sent you, talk!" "The Vespers." He slumped. "Please, she doesn't know..." I was inclined to believe him, but my trust has always been...hard to get. I sat back down. "You're a Vesper." "Yes..." Pitiful is how I would describe him. Just pitiful. "Mhmm." I stood up. "I won't tell her." Was the only thing I said before walking out and locking the door. Where Red was waiting, surprising... "Well?" "He's a Vesper, was sent to retrieve dear Joseph and date, and I would bet there's something on the radar now. And I have someone else to interrogate, thank you..." I walked into the second room where the girl was sitting, cold and hard. "Anything to say?" I sighed. I was tired. I think she knew it too. She said nothing, just stared at a spot on the wall. "Nothing?" Still nothing. "Fine." I rubbed my eyes. "Today was just a really bad day to get here." I waited. Maybe she would say something..?